


A Song of Interwebz

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: A Song of Lols [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Internet, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: ASOIAF characters discover the internet. It becomes their favorite tool for planning and plotting. Little do they know that the true inventor of the internet is having a chuckle at their expense.
Series: A Song of Lols [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598260
Kudos: 2





	A Song of Interwebz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters send e-mails to one another.

To: cutekid@winterfell.com  
From: thekingslayer@kingslanding.com  
Subject: Mishap?  
Sorry for that whole defenestration business. Really, I am.

From: cutekid@winterfell.com  
To: thekingslayer@kingslanding.com  
Apology noted, but not accepted.

From: onionknighttheonlydecentpersoninwesteros@dragonstone.com  
To: theredflamebitch@dragonstone.com  
You burned her. You burned my sweet daughter, and now I am so very very angry.

From: theredflamebitch@dragonstone.com  
To: onionknighttheonlydecentpersoninwesteros@dragonstone.com  
She's not even your daughter, you know......

From: onionknighttheonlydecentpersoninwesteros@dragonstone.com  
To: theredflamebitch@dragonstone.com  
She's as good as.

From: blueknight@ontheroad.com  
To: thekingslayer@kingslanding.com  
Do you want to drive your lance into my shaft? ;)

From: thekingslayer@kingslanding.com  
To: blueknight@ontheroad.com  
^_~

From: rooseitrhymeswithmoose@dreadfort.com  
To: goldenlionoftheprivy@casterlyrock.com  
cc: fatherofmanychildren@doublecrossing.net  
Subject: Robb Stark is a naive moron  
So how do we do this, friends?

From: fatherofmanychildren@doublecrossing.net  
To: goldenlionoftheprivy@casterlyrock.com  
cc: rooseitrhymeswithmoose@dreadfort.com  
Subject: Re: Robb Stark is a naive moron  
I've created a chat for us to work out the finer points of this here: http://www.rainsofcastamerewedding.chatroom.com

From: rooseitrhymeswithmoose@dreadfort.com  
To: goldenlionoftheprivy@casterlyrock.com  
cc: fatherofmanychildren@doublecrossing.net  
Sounds neat. We're joining, right Tywin?

From: goldenlionoftheprivy@casterlyrock.com  
To: rooseitrhymeswithmoose@dreadfort.com  
cc: fatherofmanychildren@doublecrossing.net  
Yup.


End file.
